This invention relates to sheet-feeding assemblies, and, more particularly, to a replaceable belt cartridge for a sheet-feeding assembly.
It is the function of a sheet-feeder, such as an envelope feeder, to receive a stack of envelopes and draw the bottom most envelope from the stack and transport the envelope for pass-off to subsequent envelope processing apparatus, such as, a mailing machine. To facilitate the transport function of a sheet-feeder, it is known to use a motor driven endless belt arrangement. Over time, the belts wear and eventually have to be replaced. Generally, belt replacements require substantial disassembly of the sheet-feeder and belt drive assembly.